In the first project year a prototype computer terminal utilizing voice output communication with a blind programmer was developed. This year three low-cost improved models were placed in operation in Federal computer settings. Further studies are planned on communication needs and low cost terminal devices to aid in information processing occupations potentially open to the blind.